Zwolf Royai
by German Jerky
Summary: 12 Royai drabbles. From the plotting of Bradley's downfall, to his death and beyond. Please R&R. Spoilers for the end of the series.
1. The Plan

****

Finally, I've decided to post this story. Zwolf, for those of you who don't speak German, is the number 12. If you haven't put two and two together already, this fanfic will consist of 12 short drabbles about Roy and Riza. This fanfic will begin with one of the later episodes on the series, before Roy fights Bradley, and is carried out with my own little version of what I wish would have happened. Unfortunately...it never will. Anywho.

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of it's characters.

* * *

The Plan 

Despite the other's knowledge, she knew he was thinking. Beyond the hard, dark eyes, she could see the gadgets and parts whirring as he pondered. The apprehension of the situation unnerved even the impassive First Lieutenant, despite her calm façade. She was worried about him.

Armstrong, as well as the rest of their team, had gathered at both Havoc and Fuery's bedside. After Armstrong, Breda, and Falman filled the two injured men in on what had happened after leaving to the medical clinic, they began to speak steadily on what they would do. No one but her seemed to be watching the Brigadier General, who sat silently in the corner of the room.

Quite suddenly, he rose, graceful pace carrying him in front of her, his gaze flickering to hers as a telltale sign to get her attention. He slid from the room.

She rose, her gaze glancing over the other men who had taken notice. She then followed.

Once the door was shut securely, she turned to face the man who was leaning against the wall. Their gaze met. No smirk crossed the features she had come to know. No spark was lit within the dark, onyx eyes. This was completely serious.

And he told her his plan.


	2. Jealous

**Jealous**

He honestly didn't know why she was getting so worked up. Didn't she know that he had only feigned the flirtatious scene that occurred moments before? It was merely done so that the nurse wouldn't suspect anything.

"Hawkeye…"

"Drop it, Sir."

His brows furrowed in a light frown, before he sighed, shaking his head. As serious as the situation was, she needed to lighten up... Pace increased until he was beside her, their step one in one.

"Are you jealous?"

"I said drop it, Sir."

His features became unreadable as his thoughts picked up once more. Sighing softly once more, he shifted slightly closer, yet behind in step.

"You deserve more than a cliché line. I respect you more than that."

He didn't see the faint smile that tugged at her lips.


	3. Goodbye

**_For those of you who haven't noticed, the beginning chapters of this fic are in order with the episodes. For example, the first chapter would go along with the episode where Mustang and his staff were in the medical room where Havoc and Fuery were. The second chapter took place after the scene where Roy pretended to be Havoc, and the nurse came in...etc. For those of you who have seen the end of the series, you'll know where there chapter is from. _**

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of its characters.

* * *

Goodbye 

Their gazes were held with an understanding sternness. The final words had already been spoken. This would, more than likely, be the last time that they stood face to face with each other.

It had been nearly four years now. He recalled visiting the little city, if one could call it that, within the confines of the country; the cold, wet night he saw the lights flash within the country farm house. Somehow, being Hoenhime's sons…

He should have gotten there sooner. Then, he could have stopped them. But who was he to deny the fact that at one time, he had nearly attempted the forbidden, the taboo: human transmutation.

It was funny how, despite their differences, they were so alike.

His left hand rose, outstretching lightly as a last resort to remind himself what was at hand. Edward and Alphonse had become close, despite his efforts to avoid that. Perhaps, maybe, he even saw them as son-figures.

He saw the boy's own auto mail shift, if only for a moment, before his left hand outstretched. Hesitantly, he paused, before he tapped it lightly against Roy's own. At this, the man smiled softly.

And then, he drew back on his heels, and was off. Dark gaze watched as the boy, nearly a young man, disappeared into the distance.

'_You only say goodbye when you're never going to see the person again.'_

He regretted his words.

"Goodbye… Edward."

* * *

**_See the review button at the bottom? Please click it. _**


	4. Car Ride

**_Thank you all so much for the reviews. I hope to receive more with the remaining chapters. _**

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of its characters.

* * *

Car Ride 

The ride had finally come to a stop. Sitting within the shadow of the Fuhrer's mansion, the two sat, awaiting the time to take its toll. He had finally noticed the rapid beating of his heart. He wanted no more regrets. If this was the last time… He had to tell her.

"Riza," he began, stopping as he noted he'd spoken her first name. Formalities weren't needed. Right now, she wasn't his Lieutenant. She wasn't his subordinate. She was his equal. Swallowing, he sat up in the back seat, his gaze rising to meet her own unwavering one within the mirror.

"I never thanked you…all these years."

"You don't need to, sir. I took it upon myself to stay with you. You made a promise. I'm here to assure you keep it."

His gaze wavered on hers, her loyalty tearing him. He never once asked for such a woman within his life. He didn't deserve her loyalty…her courage…her _love_.

"You took it upon yourself, but I'm the reason behind it. I never asked you to. You did anyways. So…thank you."

His doubt was evident within his tone. Turning within her seat, her eyes, which had softened, met his. He attempted to breathe.

"We'll get through this," she said steadily, her tone strong. He was silent for a moment…before he smiled, his own eyes softening in turn.

"Yes. We will."

* * *

_**And there you have it. The more reviews, the merrier(and the more chapters will be updated). Also; if you enjoyed the chapters so far, you might want to try looking into some of my other fics. As sad as it is, they're all Royai. Again, thank you for reviewing.**_


	5. Bradley's Last

**_I'm eager to get more reviews... So, I've decided to update another chapter on the same day. Don't you all feel special?_**

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of its characters.

* * *

Bradley's Last 

The numerous cuts burned as his grip on the skull tightened. His fingertips were sticky with the crimson liquid, and he was surprised at how quickly it dried on the back of his palm. Dark, onyx gaze burned into the creature's own before him.

His heart and shoulder felt as if it had been torn a hundred times again and again. The sword, stained in his blood, glittered softly from the firelight on the floor. Rubble crumbled from the walls surrounding them, breaking off and landing on the floor with echoing thuds.

His jaw hurt from clenching so hard, attempting to fight off the pain without screaming. He had failed, miserably.

Hands fisted against the bone, and with a staggering sway, he stepped forward, the faint light from the transmutation circle on his hand glowing. A scream erupted from the homunculus before him as Bradley became consumed in the flames. Skin charred instantly, peeling and flaking into gray black ash. The scream died after it had reached it's loudest, and the thing moved, or attempted to.

And aside from the rumbling ruins, the crackling of the fire, he heard Bradley's last breath.

* * *

**_Reviews make every writer happy._**


	6. His Savior

**_Thank you for the reviews so far. Keep 'em coming._**

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of its characters.

* * *

His Savior 

When he was young, he began to doubt his belief in God. When his mother became deathly ill, he prayed countless times that she wouldn't leave. But God didn't answer his prayers.

He no longer believed in God, or the Devil, or angels. He had no savior. He had no one.

He couldn't pray to anyone while he lay on the steps of the late Fuhrer Bradley's mansion. The small boy, dead despite his knowledge, lay some feet away from him. He heard her gun shots, and his panic, which could not be expressed because of his loss of blood, eased.

Her hands were on him, tugging lightly at his shoulders as she lifted his head into her arms. Her voice, faint though it was, could be heard. His name; she was saying his name. Not any substitute such as 'General', or 'Sir.' It was his name.

He was wrong.

Even if there weren't devils or angels…

He had someone.

He had her.

_She_ was his savior.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	7. The Hospital

**_I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of its characters

* * *

The Hospital_**

"I'm not leaving him."

The woman stood defiantly aside the stretcher. Blood still coated the clothing she wore; the General's, no less. Frowning, the doctor sighed.

"Fine. But you need to stay out of our way. We've already wasted enough time."

Calling in the nurses, she watched as they gathered around the Brigadier General, and began to work.

* * *

He was aware of something, softly gripping his left hand. Upon further inspection through feeling, he found it slightly calloused…yet soft, warm, and comfortable. Darkness was the only thing he saw now. Slowly, the sense of sound returned to him.

The faint sound of a fan was apparent. He could also hear the steady, soft beeping of a machine. The sterile smell of the place, as well as the slight tinge of rubbing alcohol, told him where he was. But… What was holding his hand?

Muscles, sore and painful, tensed as he attempted to move. The grip in his hand tightened gently, and he heard movement from his left side. Soft tones reached his thoughts… It was a voice. A woman's voice.

"Easy, sir… It's all right. You're in the hospital."

He didn't have the energy to ask her about the events that had happened. Instead, for once, he listened to her, settling back against the pillows. Her grip softened, and he felt her thumb run smoothly across the top of his hand, the one that had been smeared with his own blood to defeat Bradley.

He didn't understand why he heard a soft apology.

* * *

**_Please review._**


	8. The Dream

**_Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them._**

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of its characters.

* * *

The Dream 

_There was no way that this could be happening._

_Now, it wasn't him lying on the front steps of the Fuhrer's mansion. In fact, it wasn't even Bradley's place. The only thing he seemed to be able to see was the woman; covered in blood and slowly fading._

_The agonizing burning that plagued his lungs and muscles no longer existed. They had been diminished thanks to the panic that gripped him. Never before had he felt this; this tearing that felt like a thousand knives, piercing and cutting away at him._

_Rain. That's what was falling on him. She had always said he was useless in the rain. _

_At long last, he reached her. Movements slowed, and he collapsed to his knees as his hands hovered over her frame. Dark gaze flickered this way and that, trying to find a spot that didn't look injured._

_Gently pulling the woman into his lap, he noted her breathing, ragged and faint. Drawing her back against his chest, he attempted to calm himself. Hands slid to undo the bloodied brass buttons on the lapels of her uniform, and as he finally managed to undo them, he tore it open._

_Bullet holes littered her torso, blood seeping from the rips and tears within the maroon undershirt. Soft curses escaped the man's lips, and he attempted to put pressure onto the woman's wounds._

_Faintly, he could hear the sirens. They were coming, weren't they? God, if only they would hurry. He didn't want to lose her. Not like he lost Maes. Not like he had lost himself within the war. No, she had made a promise to him. She couldn't break that promise. That would be… against the rules. Against _their_ rules._

"_Hawkeye! Riza, come on."_

_The sirens grew louder._

"_Please… Don't let me go through this again, damn it!"_

_The rain pounded harder against the two figures in the blackness of the night._

"_Don't leave me…"_

_Rain. That's what was falling on him. She had always said he was useless in the rain._

_Maybe she was right.

* * *

_

"…Roy… Roy…ROY!"

A sharp inhale was taken as the man's eye snapped open. Muscles tensed, and with a swift movement, he sat up. Instantly, he regretted it.

Pain ripped through his chest and shoulder, and he winced. Gaze came to rest before him, the opposite wall that he resided by. Reality came to him then, and he felt hands gently resting on his nearly bare shoulders. Single, dark eye shifted down at the bandages carefully wrapped around his torso. He also noted the faint tinge of crimson staining the bandages near his heart. Exhaling deeply, he gaze moved to the woman resting on the bed, beside him.

Warm, amber gaze rested on his, and the usually docile features were set in a stern look of concern. He noted the light perspiration that covered his bed, and his right hand rose to slightly brush the side of his face.

"Roy… Are you alright?"

Brows furrowed lightly, and he followed the woman's grip as she gently set him back against the pillows. Eye shifted from hers to the ceiling, and he was silent for a moment, before he nodded slightly; only once. Swallowing the tight knot in his throat, his thoughts started up.

She's alright. She's alive…

He felt a slight brush at his bangs, near the black eye patch covering his wounded eye. Gaze moved to her, and he tensed lightly. However, he slowly relaxed when he realized that she was only trying to comfort him. Breathing, which had been slightly panicked, normed as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's alright… It was just a dream."

Yes… A dream. Only a dream.


	9. Recovery

**_I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of its characters.

* * *

Recovery_**

"You're leaving…tomorrow?"

"Yeah. From what I'm told, I have a meeting tomorrow with the rest of the Generals."

The silence that followed was slightly uncomfortable. Gaze was set before him as his hands carefully buttoned up the nightshirt. His bags, which had been brought to her house while he recovered, were packed and ready to return to his own flat.

The road to physical recovery had already been met. After a year or so with the woman, his limp had faded, and the scar that rested on his chest was disappearing fast. He had to admit, it had been hard. But with her there, it was easier. He was sure that once back on his own, it would feel slightly…strange.

Even so, she would still be in the office. She had made a promise. He would never truly be without her.

Turning from his state at the edge of the bed, his gaze fell on the woman standing at the door. Stiff and straight, her own amber eyes rested on him; the man that she protected for years, and nearly lost in the final fight to end the reign of hell on the country of Amestris.

Their relationship, one almost invisible and written in silence, had grown over the past months. Every step, every breath, had been fitfully credited to her. Honestly, he was nothing without her. Absolutely nothing.

She didn't want him to go.

True, he had things to do. And she was sure that despite all that had happened, he wouldn't forget what he had done, or them, or even…her.

Hands fisted lightly, and she nodded, attempting to swallow. Gaze lowered from the man, and came to rest on the floor. She was aware that the generals wanted to speak with him, but for why, she wasn't sure. Would they make him leave Central? Would they send him from the country and disable both his old staff as well as her from seeing him?

She was surprised when she felt warm fingertips gently brush her chin, and tilted her head lightly up so that she was gazing into the man's eye. Despite his situation, despite everything that he had gone through…he was smiling softly.

Whether or not she would ever admit it to herself, she loved his smile, as well as him. She had realized that a long time ago. But admitting it…no, that wouldn't happen to soon. Inhaling softly, her jaw tightened lightly, her eyes remaining on his.

"I…never thanked you. For everything."

He really was stupid. A soft frown crossed her features, and her hand rose to capture his, her grip tight, yet gentle.

"I told you before… You don't need to."

He fell silent for a long moment, and slowly, his hand lowered, hers still grasping it. And then, with a swift movement, he slid forward, pulling her into a warm embrace.


	10. Redeemed

**_This will be the last day that I update. The last chapters will be added. I'd like to thank all the reviewers that have read this far. I would still appreciate more reviews._**

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of its characters.

* * *

Redeemed 

"Alright… Yes, I'll tell him."

A faint 'click' echoed as the woman set the phone down. Leaned back in his chair, his gaze set silently on the window, he could almost feel the woman's gaze on the back of his head.

"General?"

He was silent for a moment, before he sighed softly, sitting up and turning in his chair so that he was looking the woman straightforward.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"General Hakuro wants you to know that the polls have been open. On Friday…the results will be in."

Brows rose lightly, before he nodded. Gaze lowered to rest on the floor some ways away, and the woman slowly sat back in her chair.

"What do you think, Sir?"

Dark eye moved back to her, and he frowned lightly. What did he think? Slowly, he shrugged.

"It's up to the soldiers. If they feel that I'm fit enough for the position, then I'll be voted for. If not… I still have you."

The woman stared at him for a long moment, before she smiled softly for the first time in a long time. Sometimes, he was something else… The fate of him becoming Fuhrer or not rested on the soldiers, and yet here he sat; calm as ever.

Yes, Roy Mustang had redeemed himself.


	11. Fuhrer

**_I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of its characters.

* * *

Fuhrer _**

"Good afternoon, Fuhrer."

Behind his back, he'd silently locked the door. It wasn't just the fact that he wanted to speak to her that he had locked it, however. Dark gaze rested on the woman before him, her own eyes set on his, her right hand held steadily at her temple.

The faint light filtering in from the window spilled across the desks, painting soft dark lines across the smooth, polished wood. After the busy week he had had, it was unfortunate that he hadn't been able to speak to the woman who had stuck by his side through it all.

The first few laws as Fuhrer had been passed within that week. What they were had yet to be released to the soldiers just yet, but they were in affect.

The man smirked lightly, and he nodded lightly, signaling the woman at ease. Slowly, her hand lowered, her frame still stiff. Slowly, he stepped forward.

"I hope you're getting your work done, Sir."

The man's smirk shifted into a grin as he paused before her, a mere foot in all truths. Hands slid from his pocket, and he shrugged slightly.

"I manage. However, I have yet to attain my own secretary…"

"Is that so?"

The woman had turned her gaze back to the paperwork still resting on her desk. Slowly, she moved from her spot and sat down once more. A frown crossed his features, but did not diminish his intentions for coming, aside from what he had mentioned.

"Yes… But I didn't come here just to speak of that."

"I see."

As she made herself comfortable, he slid forward to behind her chair. He watched as she picked up her pen, starting on the paperwork before her. The smirk was still set upon his features, and he exhaled softly.

"Riza… I need to ask you something."

Her hand, which was easily moving down the paper, stopped. Slowly, she set it down, her gaze resting before her. His hand rose to gently clasp her shoulder, and he noted her head lightly tilt the opposite direction where his hand was. He had her attention.

Gently, he straightened, his own gaze coming to rest on the desk.

"You've been at my side for a long time, Riza. Sometime, I don't think you're credited enough for it. You said once before that I didn't need to thank you… but I feel I do."

He felt her tense beneath his soft grip, and she turned in her seat, her gaze set sternly upon his. His own gaze met hers, and his smirk lightened into a serious blank expression.

"Now that I'm Fuhrer… I can finally do what I haven't been able to do since I met you. Some rules have changed that haven't been notified to the soldiers yet. One of them was fraternization…"

He saw her gaze widen lightly, and he swallowed, drawing a deep breath. He could feel his heartbeat increasing within the passing seconds, and he reminded himself to be sensible.

"Riza… I want you to stay with me. Forever."

Her gaze softened as she heard this, and her hand rose to gently touch his own. Her tone was soft when she spoke.

"…Forever?"

A smile moved over the serious one. Slowly, he sighed, stooping lightly behind her chair, his lips meeting hers for the first time in a soft, chaste kiss. However, after a moment, he shifted back, gaze meeting hers, his lips parting to assure her.

"Forever."

Silence followed for a moment, and the Fuhrer was plagued with ill thoughts. His nervousness was beginning to get the better of him… But then, she spoke.

"Of course, Fuhrer...Roy."


	12. Blue Skies

**_So, here we are. The last chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed this fic. I'm glad I've finally been able to update it onto fanfics. I've been writing some other stories, so keep an eye out for them. Summer is coming up in about a month(school ends May 18th), so I'll have time to write more. _**

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of its characters.

* * *

Blue Skies 

She was resting outside on the balcony now.

Footsteps were quiet as the man slid outside. The green, rolling fields that made up the 'back yard' created a serene view in the late afternoon. The sun, painted a brilliant gold on the pink and purple horizon, had just begun to set. The soon-to-come night breeze gently swayed past, ripples appearing on the grassy hills surrounding them.

At long last, they could relax. Yesterday had been hell, if truth be told. Aside from the fact that doing it was enjoyable, preparing for the wedding, and setting up the after party was absolutely horrid…

But it was all done now. The smooth, silver band on the man's ring finger easily reminded him of that.

Ebony bangs brushed his eye as he reached the back of her chair, leaning slightly against it. Cheek pressed lightly against her own, his lips softly pressing against her jaw as his arms shifted to wrap around her. Her hands came to warmly brush against his forearms, and he heard her sigh, murmuring something softly that was unreadable. Dark gaze watched as she continued to stare off towards the West…

Turning, his own eye came to view the setting sun.

"It's blue skies here on out, Riza," came the low, calm tone from him. She nodded softly, her head leaning against his, arms still grasping his own.

"Yes… blue skies," came her reply.

**_Fin_**


End file.
